The Book of Familiars
by Fall Akuma
Summary: The familiar of Zero/Chain Chronicles Cross-over with some random anime elements from different shows. Yoshirou Katsu or Shirou for short always knew he was dying. But can a twist of fate change his life for the good or will he finally break down and give up. Only time will tell if has the will to change his predicted end. M rating for furture Adult like language
1. Prologue Part I

**Summary:**

The familiar of Zero / Chain Chronicles Cross-over with some random anime elements from different shows. Yoshirou Katsu or Shirou for short always knew he was dying. But can a twist of fate change his life for the good or will he finally break down and give up. Only time will tell if has the will to change his predicted end.

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own The Familiar of Zero or Chain Chronicles in _any_ way possible. Also I don't own any anime elements that will be present in this Fanfiction.

 ***Author's Note ***

This is my first fanfiction so please give any feedback whether it be good (hopefully) or bad. Which would help improve the quality of this story. If there is any recommended characters (preferably from different Anime/Games) that you as a reader will like to see do send me a PM. Also if there is any Beta Readers who would like to work on this project do send me a PM too.

+XXXXXXX-/T\\-XXXXXXX+

 **Prologue Part I**

In the city of Tokyo, Japan lived a young sickly boy named Yoshirou Katsu or Shirou for short as he liked the short version of his name. Always had to deal with unfortunate things being thrown at him by the world. But even he did not expect to be summoned to another world filled with fantasy like monsters and magic. Especial since he was not very strong in health. Nevertheless he did have his pride in being quite smart in the otaku culture. Whether it be in anime/games or even in to the western like movies.

Even with all of the unfortunate things that happened to him (which he took in with little to no complain). Shirou did not take kindly to the fact that in front of his weak bedridden figure with only a hospital gown covering his body was a small pinkette girl with a look of disgust and a stick looking. Which evidently were both directed toward Shirou himself in a dangerous fashion that screamed that if he is not careful enough he probable be dead within the next few minutes.

+XXXXXXX-/T\\-XXXXXXX+

 **Prologue** **Part II will be posted depending how the much feedback I get. With this I bid you fair reader's a tip of my hat,** **Jaa ne**


	2. Prologue Part II

**Summary:**

The familiar of Zero / Chain Chronicles Cross-over with some random anime elements from different shows. Yoshirou Katsu or Shirou for short always knew he was dying. But can a twist of fate change his life for the good or will he finally break down and give up. Only time will tell if has the will to change his predicted end.

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own The Familiar of Zero or Chain Chronicles in _any_ way possible. Also I don't own any anime elements that will be present in this Fanfiction. Expect my own OC

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" **Non** **-Human Talking"**

' _ **Non-Human Thinking'**_

Summoning Incantations

 _Spell Incantations_

 **Prologue Part II**

 **-Flashback about 14 years ago prior to current age-**

 **Shirou POV**

 **Age: 5-17 Years old**

It all started with my parents abandoning me at the local orphanage at the age of 5 years old. With no money on me the orphanage gave me to one of the stores nearby so I could earn my own food. The owner of the store gave me some odd jobs to do for him. Whether it be cleaning the store front or by doing manual labor at the in store.

 **Age: ? Years old**

Everything was going fine until the day found myself in a hospital bed. With me having no idea how I got here in the first place. I starting to imagine what the kind of event would have taken place.

After an hour of waiting, I saw the doctor come in with a man in a black suit with a black bow tie. For some strange reason I couldn't focus on other man's face .It felt as I was looking at a mask that was made of the very air.

Then again it was just a silly thought. These type of things weren't possible in realty since these kinds of things only happen in anime or some RPG games.

+XXXXXXX-/T\\-XXXXXXX+

 **Regular POV**

"Ohayo, I will be your doctor today. If you have any questions just ask it now since I will be busy most of the time" said the Doctor lazily.

While the man in the black suit kept looking at me with a sort of amused aura around him. Which I found quite annoying after a few minutes.

"Ohayo, yes I would like to ask some questions about how I got here?" said Shirou with a somewhat curious expression.

"Ah, you see about year ago you came in into the…." said the Doctor but was interrupted by Shirou

"Wait, what do you mean a year ago! It's only been maybe a day since I left my house" Said Shirou with a growing panic attack around the corner.

"Well you see before I was rudely interrupted. I was about to explain how you came in to a somewhat coma like state. Which has kept you asleep for about a year. But if you want to just dilly dally then go on" Looking tiredly at Shirou.

"Sorry about that I'm kind of stressed out right now. Please continue on with your explanation" Said Shirou looking down at his lap.

"It's alright kid no harm done, but back to my explanation about why you were in coma. You see we did some blood tests on you and well what we say was not good at all" said the Doctor with a serous expression with a hint of pity.

"What did the test results say?" Shirou said nervously while still looking down and hoping it isn't anything bad.

"You see the blood test results showed that you have an unknown disease inside you and before you ask if it is contagious. It is not, since it would not harm the average person anyway expect you of course…" while the Doctor was explaining this to Shirou.

The man in the black suit kept his eyes on Shirou since he found it quite amusing how the young teen reacted to this life changing news.

By the end of the Doctors explanation of Shirou's new found health condition. Shirou was pretty much tired out. Seeing this as his cue to leave, the Doctor said" I will come back tomorrow with some medicine to help ease the muscle pain. Also I'll bring a cane for you since you haven't moved in a year, so your muscles might not be able to support your weight right now."

As the Doctor was about to leave, "Hey Doc, I think you are forgetting about your friend over here" said Shirou while pointing at the corner of room where the man in the black suit was.

What the Doctor said next surprised Shirou so much that he froze a bit. "What are you talking about theirs no one at the corner of the room you are pointing at" said the Doctor worriedly to Shirou.

"Maybe you should take nap right now. You did wakeup from a yearlong coma after all" said the Doctor as he was closing the door to Shirou's hospital room.

Before Shirou could say anything he heard the click of the door locking. Then a few seconds later Shirou heard the man in the black suit chuckling.

As the man in the black suit stopped he noticed that Shirou was trying to put some distance between him and himself.

' _ **Oh how I can already feel that this is going to be loads of fun'**_ as he was thinking these thoughts he realized that Shirou was shaking quite a bit.

With a short sigh he brought himself back to the real reason why he was here.

" **Young lad do not worry I do not mean any bodily harm to you in any. I am here to make a proposal to you and I can already say with great confidence that yourself in particular will find it quite pleasing to hear"** Said the man in the black suit.

 _'If he was trying to kill me I would already be dead'_ sigh _' might as well listen to his_ _proposal it's not like I have anything to lose_ _'_ Shirou thinking to himself.

"Very well, I will listen to your proposal. But do not think that I have agreed to your idea" said Shirou while trying not to break into cold sweat by seeing how close this strange man is.

" **Without a doubt, But may I change our surroundings up a bit. This room is too bland for my own taste"** said the man in the black suit.

"Sure go ahead, by the way I did not catch your name sir. My own name is Yoshirou Katsu but you can call me Shirou" said Shirou with an aura of friendliness coming off of him.

" **You're a strange one** **Shirou, most people that I have met usually are too afraid to give their own names.** **Nonetheless I will be changing our settings up a bit"** suddenly a white flash of light appears in the middle of the room.

As the light died away Shirou saw that he was in different room on a different bed. Turning his head around Shirou looked for the strange man in the black suit. What he instead saw the same black suit but where the man's face was to be their was instead a rabbits head in its place

" **Shirou, the name that I go by is the Laplace Demon and I welcome you to my abode** **"** said theLaplace Demon with small a bow.

+XXXXXXX-/T\\-XXXXXXX+

 **Also if anyone is curious this is the** **Laplace Demon I am using for my story. ( wiki/Laplace's_Demon)**

 **Prologue** **Part III will be posted depending how much feedback I get. With this I bid you fair reader's a tip of my hat,** **Jaa ne**


	3. Prologue Part III

**Summary:**

The familiar of Zero / Chain Chronicles Cross-over with some random anime elements from different shows. Yoshirou Katsu or Shirou for short always knew he was dying. But can a twist of fate change his life for the good or will he finally break down and give up. Only time will tell if he has the will to change his predicted end.

 **Disclaimer**

I don't own The Familiar of Zero or Chain Chronicles in _any_ way possible. Also I don't own any anime elements that will be present in this Fanfiction. Expect my own OC

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

" **Non** **-Human Talking"**

' _ **Non-Human Thinking'**_

 **[Gamer Ability]**

 **Prologue Part III**

 **-Previously-**

As the light died away Shirou saw that he was in different room on a different bed. Turning his head around Shirou looked for the strange man in the black suit. What he instead saw the same black suit but where the man's face was to be their was instead a rabbits head in its place

" **Shirou, The name that I go by is the Laplace Demon and I welcome you to my abode** **"** said theLaplace Demon with small a bow.

 **Regular POV**

As theLaplace Demon finished his little introduction. He saw that Shirou had a look of disbelief on his face with a brief glint of fear running through his eyes. Laughing quietly at the sight the Laplace Demon decided to reassure Shirou's fear of him were non-existing.

" **Shirou, like I said before hand I am not here to harm you in any way possible, but to propose a deal with you** **"** said theLaplace Demon gently.

"Sorry about that, it's just that I never thought that I would ever see a real demon in front of me" said Shirou while looking around the new room with a tired expression.

" **Fair enough, shall we go back to the original topic on hand** **"** said theLaplace Demon while summoning a chair to sit in.

"Yes, you now have my full attention" said Shirou

+XXXXXXX-/T\\-XXXXXXX+

" **You see Shirou my proposal has three parts to it and before you ask. I will be answering any questions you have at the end of my explanation"** said theLaplace Demon while getting a confirmed nod from Shirou.

" **Alright, The first part of my proposal for you is to bring back some items that I lent out to an old student of mine for a task that I needed him do in another parallel world that I found by accident.**

 **The second part of my proposal would be for you to complete the task that my former student failed to do in the parallel world that I sent him to.**

 **And lastly I would like to put a prototype consciousness spell on you. The prototype spell that I have created will allow you to perceive the world differently and bend the physics of the world to your own perception.**

 **This is my proposal to you"** said theLaplace Demon with a business like tone

" **Now do you have any questions for me about this proposal of mine or will you just accept it with blind faith and hope for the best"** said theLaplace Demon

"Yes, I have some questions that I need answered before I make a final decision" said Shirou with a thoughtful expression on his face

" **Very well, But please don't make it too many since I don't have that much time left until I have to go back to my duties as a demon"** said theLaplace Demon with a tone that suggested that he should hurry up

"Don't worry it won't be too many before I make decision" said Shirou while getting a confirmed nod from the Laplace Demon

"My first question is, why was I chosen for this?" said Shirou

" **Oh that's easy to answer, it's because you were about to die from a stroke after that doctor left you. Seeing how boring that would have been I thought to myself 'why not make you a sort of errand boy for me since you were about to die anyways.' With that thought I came to your hospital room and whisked you away from your intended end. Also as a side thought I could cure you but you would have to do accept my proposal and complete some necessary requirements before I could do it"** said theLaplace Demon cheekily

"A bit morbid but I do see your logic in it" said Shirou with a sigh while getting a raised brow from the Laplace Demon

"My next question is, Could you explain the prototype consciousness spell that you will be putting on me?" said Shirou

" **Ah, you see this spell that I will be putting on you will change how you and the world react to each other. The spell pretty much allows you to create a self-made path that will be based on your** **decisions and allow you to undermine the winding path of destiny.**

 **In layman terms your life will change into a RPG game for the most part"** said theLaplace Demon

" **Does that answer your question"** said theLaplace Demon

"It does, But is their any side effects that I should worry about?" said Shirou

" **In a sense of a side effect there is none unless you count your disease as the side effect"** said theLaplace Demon

"Could you explain in more detail" said Shirou

" **You see your disease is not really a disease per say but a way for the world to limit your ability to interact with itself. The nature of it is post to either weaken yourself or kill you out straight.**

 **However that is where I come in to the picture. If you accept my proposal I can stop the disease from killing you on till you finish my request in which I will cure you for the most part"** said theLaplace Demon

"Alright I have made my decision, I will be agreeing to your terms but you must at least answer any call for aid when I am in trouble" said Shirou

" **Fair enough, please close your eyes since I will be starting the spell Incantation now"** said theLaplace Demon while raising his right hand at Shirou

As Shirou closes his eyes a bright light suddenly fills the room then as equally disappear the next minute.

When Shirou opens both of his eyes he see that he himself still looks the same.

"Um, I don't think the spell worked properly" said Shirou

" **Just say 'open status' and something should pop up in front you"** said theLaplace Demon

"I see, well then 'open status' " said Shirou as a light blue hud appeared in front of him

 **[Player Status]**

 **Name:** **Yoshirou (** **Shirou)** **Katsu**

 **Title: N/A**

 **Class: Void Summoner**

 **Age: 19**

 **HP: 300/300**

 **SP: 600/600**

 **STR: 8 (-15)**

 **VIT: 9 (-15)**

 **DEX: 10 (-15)**

 **INT: 27 (-5, +5)**

 **Perks: The One Who Thinks (+** **5 INT)**

 **Debuffs: The One Who is Sick** **(-15 VIT,-15 STR,-15 DEX,-5 INT)**

 **Attribute Points: 58**

 **[Summons]**

 **[Skills]**

" **It looks like we are out of time, As a consolation prize I left something special in your inventory to help you on your journey.**

 **It was nice talking to you Shirou until we meet again"** said theLaplace Demon

With the flick of his hand theLaplace Demon sent Shirou through a portal to his destination.

' **I wonder if Shirou will be more entertaining than Brimir and his summons. Oh well only time will tell if it was a waste of time or not'** thought theLaplace Demon while going back to his duties as the observer of time and worlds.

+XXXXXXX-/T\\-XXXXXXX+

 **A/N**

 **Chapter 1** **will be posted some time later. With this I bid you fair reader's a tip of my hat,** **Jaa ne**


End file.
